


Attraction

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're heading towards the train station when you catch a glimpse of an attractive blond guy sitting in McDonald's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You're heading towards the train station when you catch a glimpse of an attractive blond guy sitting in McDonald's. Your train leaves in five minutes, but you can't resist the chance to admire the angelic creature up close and you're heading into restaurant, ordering your usual cheeseburger before finding a seat that gives you the perfect view of the guy.

He's sucking on a ridiculously thick milkshake, his cheeks drawn in as he sucks up the last few drops, and the way that his dark red lips form a perfect circle around the straw is perfection in and of itself.

When the straw makes a gurgling sound he resorts to scooping it out with his finger, a wayward bit dripping down his chin as he licks his finger clean, and you're tempted to go across and lick it off his chin for him.

His tongue darts out to get every last drop of the milkshake, and you admire the flexibility of his tongue, your mind flashing up images of all the wonderful things that he could do to you with it.

He lets out a soft groan as he sucks his finger clean, before taking it out with a wet, popping sound. 

While he's sucking away, he looks up at you with those big blue eyes, fluttering his eyelashes as he draws his finger out before lifting his eyebrow just a fraction, but the meaning is all too clear.   

He deftly bounces off his stool, before walking in the direction of the toilets. Knowing the sight of his arse in those jeans would be all the invitation that you need.

You wait a few seconds longer, until you can stand it no longer, but you don't want to draw suspicion. Nervously you get off your stool, and try to casually stroll in the direction of the toilets.

Heading towards the bathroom, you take a deep breath to steady yourself before you enter. The door creaks open and once you're inside a tattooed arm reaches out to grab you, pulling you into a passionate kiss and pinning you against the door. You hear a lock click and when you open your eyes he's grinning up at you as he bites on his lip.

"You can do whatever you want to me," he says, his eyes black with lust at all the possible things you could do to him.

You unzip your trousers to reveal your hard cock, and he gives you one last tender kiss before he sinks to his knees, his warm breath on your erection just another tease. Although having seen the display he put on for you earlier you expect nothing less. Before his lips even touch your skin you're already moaning in anticipation, knowing that all of this will be a mere tease in comparison to the main event.

The first touch of his lips around the tip of your cock sends shudders through your body, your knees weak and you're thankful for his hands on your hips keeping you upright. You've got just enough self-control left to watch him as he takes more of you into his mouth, his plump lips perfectly surrounding you as his talented tongue flicks at the tip of your cock with each bob of his head.

He looks sublime as he does it and you grab at his perfect blond hair, encouraging him to take more of you into his mouth as your orgasm builds, the tension rising as he looks up at you with his big blue eyes and he looks like an angel.

A perfect cock sucking angel.

The sight of him like this has you coming hard, he's swallowing it all down, greedy for it and your hands tighten in his hair as your muscles convulse, the tiny aftershocks warming your soul.

He breaks free of your grip and stands up to kiss you, his hands doing up your jeans as he forces his tongue into your mouth, wanting you to taste yourself. The kiss is broken as abruptly as it started and he leads you back a step before slinking out of the bathroom, leaving you dazed and confused.

You go to straighten your clothes in the mirror when you see something poking out of your pocket. A scrap of a burger wrapper, with a number on one side and a message on the other.

_Call me, Kevin x_

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
